Régulus
by Miette DePain
Summary: Le passé n'est pas forcément celui qu'on croit. Ma première publication. version corrigé


**oOo Régulus oOo**

J'avais entendu un bruit et décidai donc d'ouvrir les yeux. Un homme était sur l'autre côté de la rive. Il me regardait d'un air surpris. Je me relevai et quittai ma position de méditation.

- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il.

- ça ne vous regarde pas. Je suis ici pour quelque chose de personnel, c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir.

- Je suis Lord Voldemort et vous...

-Je ... rien du tout! Ça n'a aucun rapport avec vous.

Je m'avançai alors jusqu'au bord de l'eau.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'ici ?

- Magie, magie, les idées ont du génie.

- ?!

- Une pub et la réponse ne vous...

- Maître ! Kréattur vient d'arriver.

Un jeune homme venait d'apparaître à la porte, il devait avoir mon âge, c'est à dire 18 ans tout au plus. Il avait des cheveux noirs. A côté de lui, ce tenait un elfe de maison. Il s'approcha de Voldemort et s'agenouilla en face de lui.

-Bien Régulus. Ca va rattraper la traîtrise de ton frère.

-Sirius n'est plus mon frère! Cria-t-il. C'est lui qui m'a abandonné. L'entendis-je murmurer.

Voldemort ne l'avait surement pas entendu car j'avais moi-même dû tendre l'oreille, malgré mes grandes capacités auditives.

J'étais donc arrivé au bon endroit mais surtout à la bonne époque. Et ma mission se tenait devant moi. En effet, je devais sauver Régulus Black, le frère de mon père, Sirius Black.

Je devais donc sortir de la grotte et attendre que Voldemort parte, ainsi que Kréattur, car je me devais de sauvegarder le passé. Donc je devais faire croire à tous que Régulus s'était bien sacrifié afin de voler l'horcruxe qu'il avait confié à son elfe de maison.

Je me mis donc en marche et survolai l'étendue d'eau qui se trouvé là, jusqu'à arriver en face de Régulus et de Voldemort.

- Vous êtes une elfe? me demanda Voldemort.

- Comment le savez-vous ? Je dissimule mes oreilles.

- Seul les elfes et les fantômes peuvent voler, et vous n'êtes pas un fantôme.

- Effectivement, bon si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais vous quitter. Dis-je en me tournant vers la porte.

- Je ne pense pas que ça va être possible, ceci est un endroit secret connu de peu de gens et vous n'en faites pas partie. Je vais devoir vous tuer, à moins que vous ne rejoigniez ma cause.

- Je suis une elfe, par définition un être tourné vers la lumière et même malgré ça, mes convictions font que je ne pourrais jamais vous rejoindre.

- _Avada Ke_…

- Je ne pense pas : _Tempus__._

Voldemort fut figé et je lui lançai rapidement un sort d'oubliette avant de me tourner vers Régulus.

- Je viens du futur pour vous sauver. Ne dites surtout rien à Voldemort, il ne doit pas connaître mon existence.

- Mais…

-Je sais ce que vous voulez faire, je viendrais vous rechercher après, pour le moment je vais attendre dehors cacher, le temps que Voldemort parte. A tout à l'heure.

Comme je l'ai dit, je me cachai près de l'entrée et dissimulai ma magie pour ne pas être repérée. Peu de temps après Régulus sortit alors que Voldemort sortait une heure plus tard. Il me fallut attendre un peu de temps avant de voir apparaître à nouveau Régulus, il entra de nouveau dans la grotte. Je me dirigeai donc vers la porte et je pus voir de l'autre côté, Régulus donner le médaillon à Kréattur avant que celui ne disparaisse. Régulus avait l'air mal en point, mon opinion se confirma quand il s'effondra. Je fus rapidement à ses côtés et lui fit boire le contenus d'un flacon, un contrepoison. Il me restait plus qu'à le ramener dans mon époque ce que je fis rapidement.

Mon père m'accueillit avec joie et m'aida à installer Régulus dans la chambre qu'on lui avait préparée. J'étais heureuse, j'avais enfin put remercier Sirius de m'avoir adopté à la fin de la guerre. En effet ma mère avait été tuée car elle était une elfe et mon père pour en avoir épousé une.

Régulus se remit lentement et je restai quasiment en permanence avec lui afin de lui expliquer les changements de ces 20 dernières années. Au bout de 7 mois il put sortir du manoir et nous révélâmes son existence au monde entier. Il était libre et nous formions avec Sirius une famille très unie et heureuse.

**oOo FIN oOo**


End file.
